


Dinner and Diatribes

by UpsidedownRabbitt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Are just characters playing roles and not actually evil, I spell it Lolbyte, Mentioned GrimFrost, Mentioned MoltenScrap, Songfic, Super late fic to celebrate the 6th year anniversary, teen rating just because sex is vaguely mentioned, this is super self indulgent shdjk, vaguely like wreck it ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsidedownRabbitt/pseuds/UpsidedownRabbitt
Summary: The 5 year anniversary had gone by without a celebration but now that Malhare was more established he wasn't going to sit idle. With the help of others, this was going to be a proper celebration, performances and all.(Now if he could just ignore his own jealously)Aka: Malhare throws a party and gets jealous of all the other couples, but Dreadbear makes it up to him in a surprising way.
Relationships: Dreadbear/Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dinner and Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Super late fic for the 6th anniversary!  
> Main ship is MalharexDreadbear with background GrimmxFrostbear and ScraptrapxMolten Freddy.  
> Lolbyte use she/it pronouns so I bounce between the two
> 
> Ref pics for Malhare [Malhare](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/821798934506504242/821799870431494254/malharepres1.png) and [Dreadbear](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/821798934506504242/821799840261996594/dreadbearpres1.png), done by the amazing Silverxcristal on twitter!

This wasn’t the first anniversary that Malhare had been around for, Help Wanted dropping a few months before the 5 year anniversary. But being new to the community he didn’t have the connections or resources to do anything big. However alot had changed in a year. He had made some friends, settled in and had a better understanding of his code altering ability. Now there was no excuse not to have a celebration!

An entire floor of the manor in the halloween realm had been changed completely to be a more formal dance hall room. Tables with snacks and drinks pressed against the walls, the main floor space cleared, and finally a large stage. A semi self operating stage too, Malhare having a stash of endo skeletons working as stage hands. In the wings sat a multitude of instruments on stands, mostly guitars and basses, with a large drum set on stage. Anything anyone could need to perform. 

It took some convincing but once he had persuaded one group the rest followed without much fight. The fnaf 1 crew would perform first, followed by the toy trio, and finally the sister location crew. The offer had been extended to everyone. Some dropped out when it was agreed that the songs had to be mostly family friendly before they had the younger ones running around chanting profanities(again). Others agreed to take the role of babysitting or keeping the refreshments stocked. Malhare had offered to use endo skeletons for the cooks but he couldn’t tell the Chicas no when given that puppy dog stare. 

The kitchen would be a wreck but they would worry about that after the party. 

It did add to prep time, an extra week being taken so each group could practice their routines. But instead of gaining peace of mind that everything would go smoothly, Malhare got spikes of jealousy. Seeing all the looks that the toys would give each other, or the look Freddy would give Bonnie while singing, even Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy kept sneaking glances at each other. 

That _look_ that silently said ‘this song is for you and you alone.’. 

That silent expression of affection. 

Sometimes it was innocent, a quick glance with a small smile, other times it was half-lidded looks with a smirk. 

If Malhare caught the toys eye fucking again he was going to break out the spray bottle, they were older than teenagers but could have fooled him with how riled up they could get. And it wasn’t just because he was jealous(it was maybe alittle because he was jealous). 

He wanted that look. To have someone stare at him like that, but he wasn’t going to make Dreadbear get on stage. The bear was selectively mute, singing like that would destroy his voice. He had never been on stage like that before. Sure he was part of the Fredbear line, so he could perform if forced, but that doesn’t mean he would like it. 

There were too many variables for Malhare to fret over when he already had enough things to stress about. Lolbyte was working amazingly as his partner in crime but the two still clashed on certain things so even that didn’t offer much relief. It didn't help that the fox kept kicking him out of the dance hall, lecturing him that he needed to get his sleep. ("If you are going to act like a baby then go take a nap!" was one of the more memorable remarks)

His emotions aside, this was going to be worth it. Everyone was invited, and he meant everyone. Even the fnaf world characters and the characters from the mobile game. No one was required to come of course, the fnaf world characters declining and majority of the mobile game characters declined as well. From what Malhare had been told, there were only two coming. Freddy Frostbear and Black Heart Bonnie. Holiday recolors or something like that. He didn’t care of their origins, excited to have more guest. 

Even with the declined invitations the amount of people who were coming was high. Everyone from all the previous generations had agreed to come, excluding fnaf world, even the pizzeria simulator crew answered the call. Malhare was surprised that Scraptrap had agreed to come, being the character that was officially called Afton. He knew the struggles all to well of having the role of the evil character, many of them did. But Afton was a very heavy name and burden to carry, it’s unfortunately no surprise that others had a harder time separating him from his role as the villain.

However when the scrap animatronic in question showed up Malhare, and many others, were more surprised by the person with him. Molten Freddy had shaped up nicely, literally shaped up. The usually noodly bear had gathered himself to look like something more akin to Ennard. But considering he was twice the size, and almost muscular (could something without muscles be muscular?), he highly doubted that anyone would confuse the two. 

Still definitely had the remnants of that Funtime Freddy personality, hyper and loud. Yet he never saw him leave Scraptrap side, Molten even shooting glares and baring his teeth at people when the smaller wasn’t looking. At least he didn’t have to worry about anyone trying to start something, if they were stupid enough to try Molten could take care of it. 

Finally the last of the guest arrived, the Special Delivery characters, Frostbear and Black heart Bonnie. Greeting them the glitchy rabbit wasn’t surprised to see Grimm and Frostbear at each other side already. The two had rapidly grown fond of each other and were not so secretly dating(Grimm thought it was a secret and that it was well hidden, no one had the heart to correct him). 

Malhare was curious why Black Heart had decided to come, they were relatively ‘young’ having been released recently, so the blonde doubted they were there to see someone. Maybe trying to socialize and make friends? It honestly didn’t matter much to him, as long as they didn’t cause trouble.

With everyone there the real party finally started.

The fnaf 1 crew was the first to take the stage. He didn’t know Foxy could play the drums or that Chica had that vocal range. It was an upbeat formal number, a jazz style song, that really set the tone of the night. Immediately people gathered around the stage in excitement. Some couples took advantage of the free space towards the back of the room to dance with each other. (Some danced clumsily but it was cute all the same, seemed like Molten was still getting use to that body and poor Frost’s timing was all over the place).

The toy trio was next, their song was more modern and abit longer even. Everyone was highlighted, Toy Bonnie having a solo while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica went back and forth vocally. Mangle and Marionette weren’t performing with them but at the front of the crowd, clapping and shouting along with everyone else. 

The withereds weren’t in the crowd, instead at a table off to the side, all standing and cheering just the same. He hadn't seen the withereds that active in a long time, a genuine smile on the blondes face. Malhare didn’t even care when the toys started giving each other those looks (at least publicly, deep down he still felt that stab of jealousy and wanting). 

A small intermission was taken to give everyone time to grab snacks and other things without having to miss a show. Some had to leave to get the younger animatronics(Plushtrap, the Freddles, Balloon kids, etc) settled in for the night. There was no hard feelings about the early departure, if anything he was glad that he could stop fretting over little ones getting crushed underfoot. Even one of the sister location crew, who was the next to perform, had to go early. How Ballora dealt with the minerennias and bidy babs the glitch will never understand.

After doing rounds and checking on everyone the rabbit allowed himself to grab a soda and lean against the wall. He didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late. Without something immediately distracting him that pang of jealousy came back.

Glancing around the room he was suddenly aware of all the couples, quick kisses here and the shy intertwining of fingers. Everyone was keeping it pg, or so he thought, spotting a couple far off from everyone else. He could only see the back of the one person and the arms of the other, one being pinned against the wall in an make out session. 

He almost started to head over but the two broke it up, Malhare nearly dropping his drink when he realized who it was. Lol had some explaining to do later, apparently Black Heart had come to see someone. Gripping the can he almost stomped his foot. Lolbyte didn’t even do romance yet it was making out in the corner while he was standing alone. Mood starting to sour he looked around for the one person who could save it.

Of course he wasn’t there. Malhare had been acutely aware of it since the party started. Dreadbear had promised to be there! So where was he?! The blonde understood that this would be Dread's first large gathering and for someone who lived in a relatively quiet area that could be alot. But the bear had promised he would be there. Ears drooping Malhare finished his soda and threw it in the trash with more force than needed. 

Thankfully he didn’t have much time to wallow as the sister location crew finally took the stage. Not like anyone would have missed them setting up, Funtime Foxy personally announcing that the show would begin soon. Malhare thought that was Baby’s line.

The arrangement was similar to the toys, two vocalist to one instrument. Trading BonBon for a hand attachment Funtime Freddy played an electric keyboard, BonBon sitting on the edge of the metal frame clapping along. Surprisingly FunFox's voice did have some volume levels outside of overzealous sports announcer. Working as supporting vocals for Baby she took center stage with a cheery little song, more on the electronic side, but still mostly lyric based. Something that the rabbit sworn he had heard on the radio before. 

Song ending Malhare felt a presence at his side, turning to see Lolbyte. “Oh _so good_ of you to join me, have fun swapping spit with that new Bonnie?”His tone bordered venomous and teasing, to anyone else they would have been insulted, but Lol just gave him a toothy smirk. “Why yes I did, thank you~!” It bantered back before her smirk turns to a soft smile. 

“This is amazing Malhare, no one else could host like this.”The compliment genuine enough for the rabbit to forget his irritation for a moment. Shoulders dropping some he was ready to call it a day, not looking forward to the clean up afterwards. The kitchen was going to be a mess and while the guest were (mostly) respective of the space he could spot several abandoned drinks and plates of food. 

Broken out of his thoughts by a shoulder bumping against his he glanced at his partner in crime(and co-host actually, up until the make out incident Lol had been doing the same as him). “Don’t fall asleep yet, there still one more performance!” Straightening up he gave her a confused look, the sister location crew was the last performance? Was there a last second change he didn’t know about? He was the host, shouldn’t he have been told??

The lights dimmed as he turned to face the stage, he could see people setting up but couldn’t tell who. Counting four people he tried to figure out who it could be. They were bigger then the normal person. Did the nightmares decide to perform?

Lights almost blacking out the show officially began.

With the low rumble of a bass and a crackle of fire, Jack o Bonnie's form ignited as he strummed out a powerful rhythm. 

‘I guess the nightmares did decide to perform, weird that it’s Jack-Bonnie and not nightmare Bonnie’ Malhare glanced between the stage and Lolbyte. The other was practically bouncing. Why did the fox suddenly looked like it was anxiously waiting for someone to open a gift.

Igniting Jack O Chica joined in, the higher tones of her guitar answering and accenting those low rumbles. 

‘Definitely the nightmar-’ Malhare's thoughts came to a immediate halt.

With a core shaking boom the drums officially joined in, the player being revealed a second later. Flames roaring to life Grimm Foxy supported the rhythm and easily got the crowd clapping along. With the intense light from behind the last member was completely cast in shadow, only their outline visible. 

‘Grimm’s not a nightmare why is he up-’

Glowing eyes opening and piercing through the shadow, yellow eyes met his purple ones. 

Lights changing suddenly the the band was revealed in it’s full.

Standing center stage with perfect confident posture, head nodding to the beat, was Dreadbear. 

Striding forward and seizing the mike Dreadbear joined in.

 _Honey, this club here is stuck up_ _  
_ _Dinner and diatribes_ _  
_ _I knew it from the first look of_ _  
__The look of mischief in your eyes_

His heart could have stop and he wouldn’t notice. Mouth falling open with a full body shiver Malhare could only stare back as that voice echoed through the hall, those illuminated eyes staying trained on him. A hand under his chin forced his mouth shut. Someone was talking but he was too entranced to hear a thing they said.

 _Your friends are a fate that befell me_ _  
_ _Head is the talking type_ _  
_ _I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me_ _  
_ _What you'd do to me tonight_

Taking a stumbling step forward his feet were moving without him comprehending it, eyes locked on to Dreadbear. He didn’t even realize he was running until he was shoving his way through the crowd and to the front, grabbing onto the guard rail like his life depended on it. This close he could feel the heat the three fire beings gave off. Not that it mattered, he could catch alight right now and wouldn’t even notice. He couldn’t stop staring up in awe, skin tingling and ears twitching with the beat. 

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Tell me, ah_

In a tastefully fitted button up with the sleeves rolled up paired with black slacks and his hair slicked back into place, the bear was certainly dressed to impress. (He always slicked his hair back but it would never last, in some way or another his hair would get messed up). The rest were semi formally dressed as well, but it’s not like Malhare was looking at anyone else long enough to tell what they were wearing. 

_That's the kind of love_ _  
_ _I've been dreaming of_  
_That's the kind of love_ _  
_ _I've been dreaming of_

His mouth was open again but for once Malhare was silent. There was nothing he could say, his brain couldn’t even reconnect enough for him to shout and cheer along with the rest of the crowd. Too focused on Dreadbear. And the fact that the bear kept making eye contact, giving him that _look_. The look he had so jealously desired. 

_Honey, I laugh when it sinks in_

_A pillar I am of pride_

_Scarcely can speak for my thinking_

_What you'd do to me tonight_

‘Oh I’m definetly doing something to you tonight’ Was the first cognitive thought Malhare was able to form. He was going to repay Dread for this somehow. This wasn’t just some small thing like a cup of tea waiting for him when he wakes up.

This was _his_ partner.

Who had never sung on stage before.

Who had never been on stage before a crowd of people.

Singing for an entire party.

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Tell your man_

And doing it _goddamn well_ too.

_That's the kind of love_

_I've been dreaming of_

_That's the kind of love_

_I've been dreaming of_

He had never told Dreadbear of his dumb jealousy. The bear had just figured it out. If he wasn’t being ruined beyond cognitive thoughts right now he would be crying. Dreadbear was one for more sentimental little expressions of love. Despite how Malhare tried to keep things professional and ‘under wraps’ he loved public declarations of love. Loud displays of who he belongs to/who belonged to him. 

_That's the kind of love_

_That's the kind of love_

_That's the kind of love_

_That's the kind of love_

This song wasn’t for anyone else. Not with that _look_. Malhare didn’t know it but every time Dreadbear looked at him he trembled and glitched on the spot. This song was for him and the others were just lucky bystanders. Extremely lucky bystanders. Even if he didn’t normally sing, or talk, Dreadbear was part of the Fredbear line and _damn_ could those bears sing. 

_Ohh_

_Let there be hotels complaints and grievances raised_

_In that kind of love_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

The Jack-Os joined in as supporting vocals, Grimm wasn’t singing though. Breaking his eyes away from Dread for a moment he noticed Grimm was staring at something to his left. Suddenly noticing the contrasting cold Malhare glanced over to see Frostbear staring back at the drummer, cheering and clapping along.

_Ohh_

_Let there be damage ensued and tabloid news_

_In that kind of love_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

Looking between Frost and Grim he gazed back up at Dreadbear. The bear was serenading him and he hadn't done anything but gawk. That wouldn't do, the larger deserved a show to. With a shout Malhare gave into the high energy of the crowd, bouncing on his heels to the beat, hands already turning pink from clapping along. His glitching was getting worse, but he couldn’t care less. It’s not like it was even a bad thing, just something that happened in moments of high emotions. Worst that would happen is he could go transparent. (He just got embarrassed about it because he still couldn’t fully control it and he was the one who was suppose to be in control of the entire game).

_That's the kind of love_

_I've been dreaming of, ah_

_Oh_

The song was nearing it’s end. Malhare was going to stay as long as he could, but he did have an idea of how he could start to show his appreciation for this. Of course he would do more but for tonight this would have to do. 

_And that's the kind of love_

_I've been dreaming of_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

Glancing to the wings of the stage he noticed Lolbyte was there with a camera, of course the fox would be recording this. He would have to thank her later. Sure this meant his freak out was captured but so was this performance. Which meant he would be able to see the end of the show later. (And rewatch it a couple, or alot, of times)

_And that's the kind of love_

_I've been dreaming of_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

_(That's the kind of love)_

With a flicker Malhare was gone, Dreadbear not noticing as he closed his eyes during the last long note. But when he didn’t see the glitch in the crowd anymore he was confused. Though like any good performer he didn’t let it show. Accepting the applause and cheers with a smile he gave a small bow before finally leaving the stage.

He wasn’t given much time to fret over the disappearance of his rabbit, being grabbed and shoved against the wall once in the shadows of the wings. Having closed his eyes on impact he was rapidly trying to figure out what was going on and who grabbed him. He didn’t need to see to know who the culprit was when arms snaked around his neck, body relaxing as he was pulled down into a feverish kiss. He only opened his eyes when he went to put his arms around the smaller and doesn't feel the others body under his hands.

Malhare is half-transparent, colors and shape flickering, glitching rapidly on the spot. The blonde had promised him time and time again that it was nothing to worry about but it still caused him some concern. A part of him was almost proud, this meant that Malhare really liked his show. But that didn’t stop his worry.

Breaking apart all either can do is breathe. Malhare looking down shaking his head with a soft laugh before looking up. The bear is taken aback, actually getting a faint blush. The rabbit’s pupils blown wide with adoration and amazement. “That was-That was… _wow_. Just _wow_.”

Dread opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out, closing his mouth with an almost sheepish look. He knew there was a chance it could happen. He hoped with all the practicing he did that his voice wouldn’t give out immediately after the performance. How all the others sung constantly was beyond him.

Pulled into a small soft kiss Malhare bumps his nose against the other’s. “Silly bear, I have tea waiting for you in the bedroom. You go ahead, I have to help Lolbyte clean up.”That soft look changed to one of innocent mischief, “But there is one thing I need to mess up.”. Reaching up Malhare ruffled the bear’s hair, the dark strands falling out of place and into the messy look that the larger usually had. It was without sound but being so close Malhare could feel the rumble of that ever famous laugh.

“I could hear you guys making out from the stage, get a room!”As if on cue the fox peeked out from around the corner, shouting in the tone of a teasing teenager. It made Dreadbear jump, having been focused on his rabbit he had forgotten they were in a public space. But Malhare just shot it a confused look, mouth open in a silent question. “Go on! Shoo, I’ve got matches to make and don’t need you two screwing in the corner!”With a wave and laugh Lolbyte was gone. 

“Well I guess I don’t have to help with cleaning.”With a smile he takes Dreadbear’s hand and leads the way. His pace is slow as they walk through the party room, Malhare looking around to see the damage and who was still around. Grimm and Frostbear were hovering by the refreshments. he couldn’t hear what they were saying but it looked like Frost was praising him on his performance while Grimm sipped his drink with a flustered smile.

Lolbyte and Black Heart were chatting away as they worked to clean up tables. The glitch was unsure how to feel about the dark rabbit but Lol could take care of herself. Thinking on it the other had been leaving the game alot, ‘research and keeping up with the times’ is what it would always say. Malhare was willing to bet that some of that 'research' involved Black Heart.

Deciding to let that thought go Malhare focused back on the task at hand and soon enough they were in Dreadbear’s (technically their shared) room. True to his word a still steaming cup of tea was on the bedside table, a bottle of honey next to the large mug. Having to use both hands to pick it up the blonde gave it a sniff before sipping it, pausing for a second to judge the taste. With a nod he set the cup back down and took out the tea bag setting it on a little plate before stepping to the side and doing a small(but still grand) gesture to the mug. 

“It’s ready, I didn’t add any honey yet.”Malhare warned, taking a seat on the bed and promptly falling back, lazily kicking his shoes off. Taking a moment to properly take off his shoes Dreadbear joined him on the bed sitting with his legs crossed and back resting against the headboard. Giving the drink an experimental sip the bear couldn’t stop himself from making a face at the taste. “What’s wrong? I made sure to clean the cup this time-oh wait licorice.”A nod from the larger confirmed the issue. “Just use honey to hide it, I promise it helps alot.”Malhare had forgotten that he was one of the few people in this realm who liked licorice. But that tea regularly saved his voice so Dread would just have to deal.

It was his turn to make a face as the larger poured almost half the bottle of honey into the drink. How someone could drink that much honey was beyond him. A comfortable silence settled in as Dreadbear drank the tea, Malhare adjusting so his head was in the other’s lap. At one point his hair tie was taken out, blonde hair running wild now free from it's constraints, a large hand gently working through the golden locks. 

Purple eyes meeting yellow-toned ones they shared a soft smile. Malhare was tired but couldn’t be more satisfied with how the night went. “Tonight could not have gone any better.”There was a tired but content tone lacing his tone. Breaking eye contact to take a sip from his tea Dreadbear was curious when a hand reached to gently scratch behind his ear and direct him back into making eye contact. “I love you.” Malhare happily sighed.

Placing his mug back on the bedside table it would be a lie to say Dreadbear didn’t almost drop the cup.

This was the first time the rabbit had said ‘I love you’ outside of intimate moments. The bear had never considered those legitimate since Malhare said alot of things during sex and very rarely did his words hold any weight outside of that moment. Being a high emotion person in general it only amplified during those moments to the point Malhare could be drunk and Dreadbear wouldn’t know the difference. He never doubted the other’s feelings though.

Looking back into those purple eyes he noticed the glitch was biting his lip alittle and looking away. Now it was his turn to initiate eye contact, leaning down and capturing the smaller's lips in a slow soft kiss. Pulling back just enough so they could stare at each other Dreadbear's lips move but no sound comes out. Sitting up he grabbed the cup and took a long sip of the tea. Finishing the drink he bent over so the two were face to face again. 

“I love you too.” It was barely a whisper and he hardly got the full sentence out, voice giving out at ‘too’.

But it was perfect.

He only caught a glimpse of Malhare’s smile before he was pulled into several kisses, Dreadbear finally pulling away with a silent laugh. They both knew the feeling was mutual but to have said it filled both of them with innocent adoration. Leaning up Malhare bump their noses together, ‘bunny kisses’ he called it. 

Hearing a mechanical click the bear glanced to the ornate clock on the wall. Sitting up he gestured to it, silently pointing out how late it was. Agreeing with a yawn Malhare pulled away and the two started their nightly routine. Malhare going to the attached bathroom to wash his face while Dread grabbed sleep clothes. Two shirts, that had enough holes that he couldn’t wear it out of the bedroom but not enough holes to justify throwing it out, and boxers. 

Placing one set on the counter for Malhare Dreadbear got changed and into bed. He didn't get under the covers yet, looking towards the bathroom as he waited for the other. Even though he saw it every night he couldn't help but stare as the glitch finally came out of the bathroom. Malhare looked adorable in his tshirt, oversized on the rabbit it hung off one shoulder in such a sterotypically cute way.

With the lights flicked off it wasn’t long before the two settled in as they always did. Dreadbear trying to be conscious of his size while Malhare wrapped himself around the other like he was cuddling an oversized teddy bear. Which ended the way it usually did of Malhare taking up majority of the bed with the larger close to the edge. But with soft snores and shared warmth, neither minded at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize if my take on them has changed alot from my last fic, tried to keep some continuity but how I view a character changes by the hour fdjhksa. Either way these two live in my head rent free and I plan to do more with them!
> 
> Sorry if the formatting is alittle weird with the lyrics, I messed around with it for a while but A03 was not having it.


End file.
